1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for opening newspapers for the purpose of inserting inner sections therein and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus for continuously opening a newspaper at its center section and which requires fewer elements to perform its intended function than known devices of the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of United States patents show and describe devices for opening newspapers for the purpose of inserting inner sections and, for reference to the teachings of such disclosures, attention is hereby directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,580,562; 3,692,301; 4,116,427 and 4,241,908.